


Reunion

by JessicaMDawn



Series: Moments in Time [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine goes to Vogue to visit Kurt the summer after his senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Blaine had been sitting in the Vogue lobby for over an hour. He didn't have an appointment, so the receptionist wouldn't let him in. But Blaine was determined and so he'd just taken a seat on one of the comfortable lobby chairs and waited. The receptionist kept giving him dirty looks, but Blaine didn't care. She could look all she wanted, but her avant-garde hair style and pants weren't going to frighten him away. He was on a mission.

One of the elevators pinged, and a moment later the doors slid open. Voices filtered out and Blaine's eyes snapped to the elevator even before he saw anyone. Kurt was gabbing away with another man; a tall, dark haired man with muscles and a jaw to die for. Blaine didn't notice the other guy at first. He was too focused on Kurt.

Kurt.

He hadn't seen Kurt in person in over a month. They skyped every other night and texted whenever they got the urge, even in the middle of class or work. They tweeted, emailed, and called each other all the time. Still, it was nothing like seeing Kurt in person. The blonde was gone from his hair, but there were natural light brown highlights. It was coiffed big and rounded, the way Kurt had taken to doing his hair after he graduated. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt that went to his wrists under a dark grey vest, and matching slacks with black and white Doc Martens Averys.

Blaine smiled, something small and fond. He really loved the way Kurt dressed. He loved the way Kurt smiled. He loved the way Kurt existed.

"Give it up."

Blaine blinked, the smile slipping from his face, as he turned to his left. There was a guy there, probably twenty-four to Blaine's nineteen. He had dark blonde hair sticking up straight, attractively, and green eyes.

"Give what up?" he asked, confused, eyebrows coming together.

The guy motioned across the room to where Kurt and the other guy had stopped walking, still talking. Kurt was turned sideways and hadn't noticed Blaine yet. Blaine looked from Kurt to this new man.

"You're eyeing Hummel," the new guy stated. "I'm telling you right now that you'd be better off chatting up a corpse."

Blaine's eyebrows lifted. Whoa. "Who-"

He meant to ask 'Who are you?' but the guy interrupted him.

"He's the assistant and protégé of Isabelle Wright," the guy stated, and apparently that was a big deal. "He's way out of your league."

"And yours?" Blaine couldn't help but ask.

The guy's jaw dropped open a little, his eyes widening just a tad. He quickly regained his composure and frowned. "Everyone's." Blaine lifted a doubtful eyebrow. The guy crossed his arms over his chest: a defensive gesture though his expression was sour. "He's turned down every guy ever to approach him, even the models. And those guys are smoking hot."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and the dark haired man. That guy had to be a model then. At least this meant that Kurt wasn't cheating on him, if he was turning everyone down. Not that Blaine had ever really thought Kurt would cheat, but this was New York. The thought had briefly crossed his mind.

"He claims he has a boyfriend," the blonde guy continued with a shrug, eyes trailing from Blaine over to Kurt. "I think it's bullshit, personally. The kid works all the time. And when he isn't here, he's trying out for Off Broadway plays. He literally _never_ goes out to the clubs. Where is his mythical boyfriend?"

Blaine felt giddy. There were these bubbles in his chest. It was stupid. He knew Kurt had a boyfriend: it was him. He knew that logically Kurt would tell people that he had a boyfriend. Still, hearing that Kurt talked about him like that made Blaine want to jump up on the furniture and sing.

"My point is, newbie," the blonde guy continued, oblivious to Blaine's inner glee, "you should give up now." Blaine couldn't even look him in the eyes. He was staring more at the artwork on the wall behind his head and drifting away in his thoughts. "There's no point is pining over Hummel when you'll get no pay off in the end. He's a lost c-"

"BLAINE?!"

The blonde guy, the dark haired guy, the receptionist, and Blaine all jumped and stared at Kurt with wide eyes. That shout had echoed something fierce. Kurt didn't seem to notice. He was staring with wide eyes at Blaine, hands still poised in mid-gesture before him.

Blaine stood from his chair and gave a wave. "Hey, Kurt," he greeted as smoothly as he could, though his heart was racing.

A beaming smile exploded across Kurt's face. He abandoned his conversation without even a goodbye and tore across the room like his feet were on fire. Blaine held out his arms just as Kurt launched himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped Kurt up tight, as he always did, and took a deep breath. Kurt smelled better than he remembered.

"What are you doing here?!" Kurt squealed happily as he pulled back. "You're not supposed to be here for another month!"

Blaine wasn't surprised to find he was smiling like a loon himself. "I couldn't wait to see you. And I wanted to surprise you," he admitted with a tilt of his head.

Kurt was looking at him like Blaine had pulled a star from heaven and it made Blaine believe he really could. "I'm surprised," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "My parents are shipping my stuff to the apartment over the next few weeks, I hope that's ok?"

A laugh left Kurt's lips. "Ok? Blaine, the only thing more okay is that you're _here._ In New York. _With me_."

Without another moment's hesitation, Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine immediately stopped thinking. They weren't at Vogue anymore. They were in the apartment Kurt and Blaine had picked out for the two of them after Blaine graduated, which was over a month ago. They were in a void in time and space; just the two of them in this moment. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his right hand and Kurt leaned into it as they kept kissing.

Finally, a throat clearing knocked them back to Earth. Kurt pulled back, a blush high on his cheeks and a smile still breaking his face. He turned his eyes a bit to the right and saw the blonde guy who had been talking to Blaine. Blondie had his hands on his hips and an unhappy expression on his face. Blaine knew that look. Blondie was jealous.

"So, I'm going to make a wild guess at this and say...This is your boyfriend, Kurt?" the dark haired man asked, his voice thick with Spanish accent. Of course he was Spanish.

Kurt turned to look at the Spaniard now, nodding fervently. "Yeah." He swallowed and pulled a bit further back from Blaine, his arms sliding from Blaine's shoulders to grip Blaine's hands. "Yes. This is Blaine." As if drawn by some magnetic pull, Kurt's eyes were on Blaine again, and his smile twitched like he wanted to get bigger but couldn't. "My amazing boyfriend."

Blaine's face hurt with how much he was smiling. "I'm not that amazing," he said humbly, giving Kurt's hands a squeeze. "I'm the one who lucked out in this relationship."

Kurt shook his head. "We're not going to fall into the 'Who's the better boyfriend' argument again," he said with a mock serious face.

"So he's real," Blondie stated stiffly. It wasn't a mean tone. It was more like he'd had the air knocked out of him but was trying to pretend he hadn't just been punched in the gut.

"Of course he's real," Kurt said, looking lost. "I've been telling you about him for months, Lance."

So Blondie's name was Lance. Good to know. Blaine shook his head and turned Kurt's face toward him again. He pecked Kurt's lips and then hugged him again.

"Ah," he let out, squeezing Kurt close, before pulling back again. "I've missed you so much."

Kurt was looking at him fondly. "I've missed you too."

Lance let out a gagging noise and started walking for the elevator. "Ack. I think I just contracted diabetes. I need to get out of this room." He pressed the button for the elevator before he looked back at them. "You two are disgusting."

The doors opened immediately, since Kurt and the other man had just left it, so Lance was gone in a flash. Kurt shook his head and looked back to Blaine.

"He means that in the nice way, I'm sure," he assured Blaine. "Or else he'll be getting dirt in his coffee for at least a week."

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hands again. The other male in the room cleared his throat politely. Once he had their attention, he motioned between the two of them. Kurt gasped.

"Oh, yes. Blaine, this is Arsenio," he motioned, "Arsenio, this is Blaine," and he motioned again. "Arsenio is one of the models that works exclusively with vogue.com. He doesn't even appear in the magazines; just the internet."

Arsenio held out his hand and Blaine took it. Arsenio had a firm grip and Blaine made sure to match it as they shook. "It is nice to finally meet you. You were quite the mystery," Arsenio said conversationally. "Kurt said he had a handsome boyfriend. You most definitely fit the part. You are both lucky men."

Kurt blushed and Blaine felt his own face heat up. "Thank you."

Arsenio glanced at the wall clock and shrugged a shoulder. "I have a previous appointment," he said. "But we will have drinks, yes?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Of course. Drinks."

With one final wave, Arsenio turned and walked to the door. Kurt was wrapping his arms back around Blaine's shoulders before the older man was even fully gone.

"I am so happy to see you," he said. "It's funny that you're here, because just this morning I was thinking that I couldn't last a month in that apartment by myself, without you. I was going to drive myself insane by waiting."

Blaine smiled. "Well now you don't have to wait." He rubbed his nose against Kurt's in an Eskimo kiss, causing Kurt to giggle. "Are you done with work for the day?" Kurt nodded. "Then would you accompany me back to our glorious home?"

Blaine wondered if Kurt's heart was beating in his chest as hard as it was in Blaine's. The thought of going to their _home_ was almost too much. It was everything Blaine had ever wanted: a loving home with a loving spouse. It was everything he had been dreaming of since he'd first seen Kurt on those stairs: a home with Kurt in it, with Kurt at his side always.

Kurt gave a nod, still smiling, though now it was a much softer expression. "Gladly."

They linked arms as they made their way to the door. Blaine gave a wave to the stuffy receptionist. She pretended to ignore him. Kurt and Blaine were pressed so close together it was almost hard to walk, but it had been just way too long since they'd physically seen each other. Who could blame them for wanting to touch?

"It's a good thing I have such a gallant boyfriend to show me the way," Blaine noted as they walked.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked, voice light and happy.

Blaine smirked. "Because I have no idea where we are."

Kurt laughed and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his hands around Blaine's upper arm and holding tight. "You'll learn soon enough. Then this will be your home like it is mine."

Blaine landed a kiss into Kurt's hair. "It already is."


End file.
